The subject matter described relates generally to turbine engines and more particularly, to combustor assemblies for use with turbine engines.
At least some known gas turbine engines include a combustion assembly that is coupled to a turbine section. At least some known combustion assemblies include a combustor liner that is coupled to a transition piece. The transition piece is coupled to the turbine section with a transition piece frame assembly. In general, known gas turbine engines use cooling air to cool a combustion assembly included within the engine. Often cooling air is supplied from a compressor that is coupled in flow communication upstream from the combustion assembly. More specifically, in at least some known turbine engines, cooling air is discharged from the compressor into a plenum that extends at least partially around the transition piece of the combustor assembly. A portion of the cooling air entering the plenum is supplied to an impingement sleeve that circumscribes the transition piece, prior to the air being channeled into a channel defined between the impingement sleeve and the transition piece. Cooling air entering the channel is discharged downstream into a second channel defined between a combustor liner and a flowsleeve.
A portion of cooling air entering the cooling channel is channeled towards transition piece frame assembly. At least some known transition piece frame assemblies include a plurality of cooling passages that channel cooling air through the transition piece frame assembly in a non-uniform air flow pattern. However, the non-uniform flow distribution may create temperature variations throughout the transition piece frame assembly and may cause an uneven heat transfer between the transition piece frame assembly and the cooling air. Over time, the uneven heat transfer may result in thermal cracking and/or damage to the transition piece frame assembly. Over time continued operation with a damaged transition piece frame assembly may reduce the useful life of the transition piece frame assembly and/or increase the cost of maintaining and operating the turbine engine.